090714doirbeau
10:31 CA: Beau is walking to his own room, humming a tune.... 10:32 GA: Doir is walking to his own room, also humming a tune. 10:34 CA: "Ah, Doir. How're you?"... 10:35 GA: "i dunno. you?" 10:36 CA: "You... don't know? Is everything ok?"... 10:37 GA: "what? im wandering the halls aimlessly humming. i think im doing pretty okay." 10:38 GA: "maybe. i might be doing terrible. who knows." 10:38 CA: "Uh... I would think you would"... 10:38 CA: "The recent events have left people in high tensions"... 10:39 GA: "well, we should start compressing then" 10:39 CA: "Compressing?"... 10:40 GA: "you know because... compression is the opposite of..." Doir coughs. "nevermind." 10:40 CA: "I uh... I don't think that's what compress means Doir"... 10:41 GA: "in physics, compression is the opposite force of tension." 10:41 CA: "Ah, I see. I thought you meant when something is put under pressure and pressed, which is the opposite of what we need"... 10:43 GA: "no, no, because like, tension is a pulling force, and compression is a pushing force, theyre opposites to each other. so if we have tension problems, we should compress." 10:43 GA: "its not the opposite. the opposite is more tension." 10:44 GA: "dont question puns beau" 10:44 GA: "my puns are always scientifically applicable not to mention completely valid" 10:47 CA: "Uh... ok then... Anyway..."... 10:49 GA: Doir glances at the rest of the hallway and it almost looks like he's just considering running away before he says something stupider. 10:52 CA: "How's your mind training been going?"... 10:52 GA: "i dunno. whyre you interrogating me?" 10:52 CA: *awkward neck scratch*... 10:53 GA: "you got a secret agenda there, beau?" 10:53 GA: "filling up your prissy little head with information on all of your friends, huh?" 10:54 GA: "whaddya gonna do with that info? you gonna take them down? you gonna... exploit their weaknesses?" 10:54 CA: "Yes, you've found me out. I plan on taking over the session to come back to life."... 10:54 CA: "Ryspor was the first target"... 10:54 GA: Doir snaps. "darn, you too?" 10:57 GA: (( that was a physical, like, snap with your fingers. )) 10:57 GA: (( not a different kind of snap. )) 10:57 CA: "Next I will buy Nate's alliance and have him kill you all, then cheat the death clocks of the god tiers and ensure they won't revive"... 10:58 CA: ((Yeah, I figured)) 10:58 GA: "im going to go to the moon, and kill all of the aliens, then use the moons precious secret minerals to take over the world." 10:58 GA: "speaking of nate, im kind of thinking of dumping him" 10:59 CA: "Oh?"... 10:59 GA: "yeah i mean the joke is just getting stale and if he isnt putting any effort into this relationship fuck it im done" 10:59 CA: "You dated him as a joke?"... 11:00 GA: "well duh" 11:00 GA: "nobodies this obsessive or tenacious when it comes to crushes dude" 11:01 CA: "Eh... I've seen some... cases"... 11:02 GA: "mm, well, we had a good run, there was definitely some comedic value to be gained, but we havent even gotten to first base yet. we arent even playing baseball." 11:03 GA: "i mean come on i be a girl for like two years for him and we dont even fuck smh hes wasting my talents" 11:03 GA: "whats an arbitrix gotta do to get laid around here jeez" 11:07 CA: "Well, maybe you'll find a 'fresh booty' in the new session"... 11:07 GA: "pfft yeah right like anyone therell offer the same amount of hilariousness just by existing near them" 11:08 CA: "Why not try communicating with Nate? Work those issues out between yourselves"... 11:09 CA: "Last time I was a relationship counseler was when Ryspor was dating Jossik. We all know how that went"... 11:09 GA: "uh, why would i communicate with him? everyone knows communication solves every problem." 11:11 CA: "Exactly? Communicate with him and maybe you can make up with him"... 11:11 GA: "no, no, no youre not getting it" 11:11 GA: "you just dont understand." 11:12 CA: "Clearly not. Perhaps my mind was loosened when I killed my friend with no second thought"... 11:12 CA: Beau is fully straight faced... 11:12 GA: "hey, i did that like... a bunch of times." 11:13 GA: Doir has been completely straight faced this entire time, as always. 11:14 GA: "i got ryspor killed, then burned sami to death, then killed you, oh and i killed myself, also i killed all of my elves, and jack... im just doing better on the friendkills." 11:15 CA: "Ryspor was Jack's fault not yours. Sami was not Sami, she was Jack's minion. I was going to godtier. You were going to godtier, and Jack was necessary and you know that. Plus weren't the eleves illusions anyway?"... 11:15 GA: "hey, what the hell, dont diminish my accomplishments" 11:16 CA: "I did not think you would consider them acomplishments"... 11:17 GA: "well what else am i gonna do cry because i killed my friends boohoo im a weiner and i cry about everything because everything is terrible" 11:17 GA: "can you guess who i am there. im sami. thats who i am." 11:18 CA: "Think of it this way. You beat a Super powered Jack Sami, managed to surpass the limits of being a page, aided in the god tiering of your friend, and you beat Jack himself"... 11:18 GA: "and i mean she hasnt even killed her friends yet shes just going to and she still cries about it" 11:18 GA: "that stuffs dumb" 11:21 CA: "I see. You do realize that her concerns go out much farther than what you think, yes?"... 11:21 GA: "yeah, duh" 11:21 GA: "im only complaining to look inconsiderate, i dont even give a shit one way or the other" 11:21 CA: "Well then why do you mock her so casually?"... 11:22 GA: "i dunno." 11:22 CA: "why do you want to seem inconsiderate?"... 11:22 GA: "again with the questions. naughty mister beau, mind your business." 11:26 CA: "I am curious. Why do you wish to seem inconsiderate?" He says, repeating himself... 11:26 GA: "it was a slip of the tongue, jolly old beau boy, i wish no such thing." 11:27 GA: "you know how erratic i can be, i would say anything to get you off my back. that thing i said is most certainly not the truth." 11:27 CA: "I'm going to go out on a limb and say bullshit"... 11:27 CA: "When someone says it's a slip of the tongue, it's never a slip of the tongue"... 11:27 GA: "heheheh, i know." 11:28 CA: "Please, I am not blind, despite having no visible pupils"... 11:28 GA: "you saw exactly what i wanted you to see, that i was lying about it being untrue." 11:33 CA: "Ok, let's get back from the thre levels of lie we have and back to the main thing. Why do you wish to seem inconsiderate? I know it is not because you feel like it."... 11:34 GA: "hah! but you are exactly wrong right there!" Doir points at Beau, Ace Ventura style. "i have never wished to look inconsiderate! i said that to confuse you into thinking i had some kind of depth that i was unwilling to share!" 11:34 GA: "not that i wish to look considerate, of course. not any more. i got bored with that." 11:34 CA: "Oh? Why?"... 11:35 GA: "well, i only went sane because i got bored with insanity. i said it was for some moral bullshit of me turning into jack, but i was genuinely just bored. buuuut it turns out being sane is way less fun." 11:36 GA: "i mean, this whole conversation? we'd be doing some bullshit feelings crap instead. talk about why the universe sucks." 11:36 CA: "So you don't wish to avoid becomming Jack?"... 11:36 GA: "that is where you are wrong! i cannot become jack, for i am me!" 11:36 CA: "Ok, so you want to be like Jack?"... 11:37 GA: "never! he was too consistent." 11:39 CA: He sighs. "Let me get this straight. You want to be a random team killing fucktard?"... 11:39 CA: "Are you perhaps going through your scene phase?"... 11:39 GA: "fool! never!" 11:40 CA: "Amazingly, I get the reference"... 11:40 GA: "yeah, you look just like maka. or did look. whoops." 11:40 CA: "...?"... 11:40 CA: "Oh yeah, female, timelines"... 11:41 GA: "anyway, point im trying to make here, if you're insane but don't show it, are you really insane?" 11:41 CA: "Yeah, just know one knows you're insane"... 11:41 CA: *no one... 11:41 GA: "yes, but if your entire existence is based on what others can see of you, are. you. insane?" 11:42 CA: "Yes, because it isn't"... 11:42 CA: "For example, no one knew Nate was insane. He almost killed us all"... 11:42 GA: "that is where you are wrong, and that is why i am the insane one!" 11:42 CA: "No one knew Jack was insane until he killed Dean actually"... 11:43 GA: "he showed it eventually, didnt he? if he had not, he might as well never have been insane, for it didnt matter!" 11:43 CA: "No, because if you're insane, you still do insane things, even if no one knew"... 11:45 CA: "For example, if I were to kill someone on the ark, but no one knew it was me, I'd stil be a murderer"... 11:45 GA: "ah, yes, but if a scene is not shown on tv wherein a character shows their true colors, but it is never talked about again, did they really show their true colors?" 11:45 GA: *and it is never 11:46 GA: "see, you killing someone else would have an effect on the world! but if i were to cover myself in jam and stay in my room, and never tell a soul, it might as well never have happened!" 11:46 CA: "Yes, it just wasn't on screen. Difference is, GA, we are on screen right now. Because we're both present. You are always on screen. Welcome to real life, it's canon bitch"... 11:47 GA: Doir smashes a hot pocket against the ground. "WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD, JACKASS!" 11:47 CA: "Now that's just a waste"... 11:47 GA: "no, you just dont see~! my mad ramblings? im not saying them because i believe them, im saying them because they can be said!" 11:49 CA: "Ok, yeah. By the way, I might have to sit you down and have a talk about your mental health"... 11:49 GA: "heheh, im just fucking with you dude." 11:49 GA: "our conversation was getting mad awkward so i made it interesting." 11:50 CA: "You wasted a perfectly good hot pocket. Something is wrong"... 11:50 GA: "dude, that hot pocket is like three years old" 11:50 GA: "i was waiting for a chance to throw it on the ground" 11:53 CA: "I see. So when did you start "making it interesting"?"... 11:53 GA: "probably around the first 'i dunno'." 11:54 GA: "hah! but i was not making it interesting. that was a ruse. i was just talking normally." 11:54 CA: "Ok, you're tired, I'm putting you to bed. Good night Doir"... 11:54 GA: Doir hisses and floats up to the ceiling. 11:55 CA: Beau floats up too. "It's bed time"... 11:55 GA: Doir continues floating away. "no."" 12:00 CA: Beau sighs. "Seriously. Stop with the morally ambigious crap. if you're going to go evil, go evil, but stop having merciless sex with the line between evil and good"... 12:00 CA: "Good night Doir." He floats off into the hallway, and enters his room.... 12:01 GA: "hah!" Doir falls to the ground. "uh, i dont have an insane statement to go after that hah. probably just a never! wait, where are you going?- er, night, beau!" 12:01 GA: Doir snickers to himself. "heheh, i got him soooo goooood. good job me. heheheheh." 12:02 CA: His door opens and he leans out. "I mean it though. Pick your side" Then goes back inside.... 12:02 GA: "NEVER!" He rolls away, laughing maniacally.